la tortura
by cyber-luz
Summary: Kai se fue con otra chica por error podr Rei disculparlo? rei x kai atencion lemon


**Cyberluz reportándose, aquí nuevamente ahora con un sonfic , es mi primera vez por favor no me linchen, espero q les guste.**

**Por cierto este fic tiene lemon así q ya están advertido**

Este fic esta dedicado para Kai Hiwatari, mi gran amor.

**Beyblade no me pertenece y nunca será mío, para suerte de marahia por q si no la haría sufrir por seguir al neko, q no entiende q esta enamorado de Kai**

**La tortura **

**POV REI**

**Ay payita mía****  
****Guárdate la poesía****  
****Guárdate la alegría pa'ti**

**Cada día al levantarme te busco al lado mío y ya no te encuentro, ya no encuentro aquel calor q me dabas a cada amanecer, ahora q te has ido me has dejado con frió.**

**Es bueno que ahora según tu te encuentres feliz, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, pero si tu lo dices será verdad, ten la alegría que mereces**

**No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella**

Recuerdo aquel momento en q me dijiste que ya no sentías lo mismo por mi, que ahora estaba ella haciendo de mi reemplazo, debo decir que al principio me impacto y hasta me puso en estado de shock, no te pedía cosas imposibles, solo q lo pensaras bien a lo q tu me contestaste que ya habías tomado una decisión y dijiste q no era fácil, lo cual no parecía

**Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte**

Una tortura, una gran tortura perderte, q te fueras de un día para otro y sin siquiera despedirte, de forma indiferente como es tu costumbre, dejando a un corazón que quien sabe nunca te importo

**POV KAI**

**Yo se que no he sido un santo****  
****Pero lo puedo arreglar amor **

Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mi mala elección, se q no eh sido un santo ya q eh cometido varios pecados y el mas grande fue haberte dejado mi neko, ahora espero q me recojas del gran agujero en el q eh caído y no puedo salir pero te prometo q te recompensare por todo el dolor q te hice sentir

**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

Yo se q el hombre no vive solo del pan si no también de sentimientos, esa fue una de las grandes lecciones q me mostraste, y aunq te ponga mil y un excusas lo q en verdad importa es q yo te amo y te lo tengo q demostrar

**Solo de errores se aprende****  
****Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón**

**Ahora me eh dado cuenta de q con los errores también se aprende, y no volveré a hacer la misma estupidez dos veces, estaré a tu lado hasta el ultimo día de mis días ya q es tuyo mi corazón y nadie te lo quitara.**

Caminando por el parque Kai se encontró con aquella persona con le que había aprendido amar y que ahora estaba dañada y todo por su culpa, se acerco lentamente pero por mas silencioso q trato ser el chico chino lo detecto girando su vista y quedándose ambos mirándose a los ojos ambos un poco sorprendidos y algo sonrojados.

**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós**

K: Rei te eh estado buscando por todas partes

R: pues ya me encontraste

K: Rei yo aun te amo, se q es tarde pero por fin eh abierto los ojos y se q a la persona q realmente amo es a ti mi dulce gatito

R:"si piensas q caeré tan fácilmente te equivocas Hiwatari" si Kai, ya no soy el mismo ingenuo con el q trataste anteriormente y esta vez no caeré en tu trampa así q adiós

Dicho esto Rei comenzó a caminar tratando de perder a Kai

**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas**

POV KAI

No puedo pedirte q me perdones así como así, tengo q demostrarte q aun te amo, por q si no seria como pedirle a un simple mortal algo eterno, pero se q a tu lado eso si seria posible.

**Ay amor me duele tanto****  
****Me duele tanto****  
****Que no creas más en mis promesas****  
****Ay amor es una tortura perderte**

**Me duele tanto que ya no creas mas en las cosas que te digo, en las promesas de q te haré feliz, de q fui un estúpido pero que jamás volverá a suceder, pero siento que te alejas mas de mi, y eso es el peor dolor de todos**

**Yo se que no he sido un santo****  
****Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

Eh sido totalmente lo contrario a un santo ya q al hacer q lagrimas brotaran de tus hermosos ojos fue un pecado imperdonable, pero no te preocupes, lograre que en tu rostro se vuelva a posar una sonrisa sincera y llena de emoción, esa es mi nueva misión

POV REI

**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

Kai, Kai, Kai cuando entenderás q las personas no vivimos de excusas si no de acciones, aunque pensándolo bien tu ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad, desde el momento q me dejaste mi corazón se volvió frío, por q sabia q sin ti no volvería a ser como antes, ahora q has vuelto te haré sufrir, ja esa ni yo me la creo.

Aun sigo corriendo para q no me alcances pero siento que pierdo fuerzas, no creo poder aguantar mas

**Solo de errores se aprende****  
****Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón**

**Solo de errores se aprende, creo q tu ya entendiste tu error y por eso quieres volver conmigo, parece q me hago importante pero no es así, solo que quiero q seamos justos, y si tu realmente me muestras q eres apto para darte una segunda oportunidad te la daré, por q mi corazón es tuyo y por mas cosas q me hagas yo te seguiré amando**

**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós**

Aunque por otro lado, ya no quiero sufrir y seria mejor q te quedaras con tu novia, tal vez q lo q estas haciendo es por compasión hacia mi, eso jamás te lo permitiré, odio que la gente este conmigo solo por compasión, y si pensabas en eso podemos irnos diciendo adiós

POV KAI

Veo como empiezas a bajar la velocidad, la verdad es q me sorprende un poco ya q tu eras mas ágil, parece q después de todo si haz cambiado mucho, pero no te preocupes yo haré que el antiguo Rei regrese, cueste lo q me cueste

Corro mas rápido para poder amortiguar tu caída ya q parecías muy cansado, sujetándote por la cintura logre mi objetivo, pero al hacer eso te noto mas delgado que de lo q antes eras, eso hizo q me preocupara mas por ti, volteo tu rostro un poco para mirarte y logro ver q te has desmayado, te levanto y te llevo rápidamente a mi apartamento, q por suerte quedaba cerca de donde estábamos.

**No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido**

No me castigues así Rei, sin ti estoy simplemente perdido en este mundo donde todo es oscuro y mentiroso, tu eres mi luz y mi verdad, sin ti no tengo paz, déjame darte mi amor de lunes a viernes y si quieres también sábado y domingo, pero no seas así Rei, quiero tenerte en mis brazos pero no en estas condiciones, no inconsciente por favor despierta para decirte cuanto te amo

A veces me sentía presionado, según yo por q dejaba de amarte, pero me di cuenta q lo hacia por q quería q fueras eternamente feliz, que ciego fui al no darme cuenta de eso, ahora pago por mi error

**Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido**

Ahora quiero ser aquel fénix que quiere encontrar su camino a casa, esa ave que vuelve a su nido, y encontrarte con una gran sonrisa que me alegraba, q aunque todo estuviera en mi contra sabia q podía confiar en ti mi preciado neko

**Yo se que no he sido un santo****  
****y es q no estoy hecho de cartón**

**Se q no eh sido un santo, ya q dañe a uno de los ángeles mas hermosos que me envió Dios, te lastime y en verdad no tengo perdón pero es q no estoy hecho de cartón y no me pidas q sea resistente a todo, ya q también soy humano y lo q nos caracteriza es q nosotros nos equivocamos, lo q no tienen todos es saber reconocer sus errores a tiempo, y parece q mi tiempo termino**

**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

No daré mas excusas estoy dispuesto a decirte todo y hacer todo lo posible para que me creas, hasta dar mi vida por ti, me acerco lentamente a tus labios, los rozo con los míos para después terminar con el poco espacio que nos quedaba y formar un beso, poso ambas manos a los costados de tu ahora frágil cuerpo mientras intento q correspondas, aunque este dormido

POV REI

**Solo de errores se aprende****  
****Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón**

Solo de errores se aprende, valla ahora se q no comer si es un gran problema, sentí como empezaba a desmayarme, comenzaba a ver borroso y después no sentí nada, hasta ahora, siento como se mueve algo en mis labios, no se quien es y no se q es lo q esta haciendo, solo se que me agrada ese dulce contacto, abro la boca para q la lengua de mi acompañante entre con mas libertad en mi boca, ese calor q me inunda se me hace conocido, solo una persona puede besarme con esa fogosidad y agilidad como esta, la única persona que puede hacer esto es Kai, al descubrir la identidad de mi "compañero" abro los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero aun sin cortar el beso y efectivamente era Kai el q me besaba.

Mi corazón vuelve a palpitar como loco al ser besado por la persona a la q le pertenece mi corazón, poco a poco nos vamos separando por falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, veo como aun sigue con los ojos cerrados para después de un tiempo abrirlos, siento una electricidad pasar por todo mi cuerpo al volver a mirar a los ojos al bicolor, después de un largo rato mirándonos me decido a hablar

**Ay ay ay  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti**

Fue una tortura perderte te digo mientras tu me escuchas atentamente me duele q fuera así por q sabia q te haría sentir mal pero bueno lo q paso, paso giro mi mirada hacia otro lado por q parece como si quisieras llorar se q has llorado pidiendo perdón pero yo, yo no volveré a llorar por ti, por q ya se q te perdí dicho esto trato de levantarme pero tu me empujas levemente haciendo que vuelva a caer en la cama q eh estado acostado hasta el momento.

POV KAI

Siento como tratas de levantarte después de haberme dicho aquellas palabras q me duelen, si me duele q pienses eso, q yo no e quiero, pues yo te haré ver cuanto te quiero así q hago q te vuelvas a acostar en mi cama del apartamento y te digo no Rei tu nunca me perdiste, me confundí y por eso me fui pero ahora que ya todo esta claro se que te amo y te lo probaré y dicho esto empiezo de nuevo a besarte los labios, esa embriagante fuente en donde me pierdo y lo único q siento es placer, es un beso en el q te transmito todo lo q siento por ti, mi gran amor por ti, poco a poco voy bajando mis manos hasta llegar a tu cintura, comenzando a quitarte la cinta que tanto estorba para después pasar mis manos por debajo de tu camisa china tocando cada centímetro de tu piel acanelada, haciendo que gimieras atrapando yo cada dulce melodía q soltabas en mi boca

Kai comenzaba a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Rei haciendo q este poco a poco comenzara a agitarse y de vez en cuando dejando q un gemido escapara de sus labios, pero Rei no se quedaba atrás así q comenzó a quitarle la bufanda a ahora su amante para poder comenzar a besar su cuello de vez en cuando dejando una marca roja por la presión haciendo q de la boca de bicolor salieran algunos gemidos que excitaba a ambos chicos.

El bicolor se sentía en el cielo, aunque anteriormente había tenido intimidad con su neko, ahora era diferente, ya q esta vez seria por demostrarle todo lo q sentía y lo arrepentido q ahora estaba y q era capaz de todo por demostrarle a su gatito cuanto lo amaba y con eso en la mente comenzó a quitarle la prenda superior q empezaba a molestar a ambos chicos q ahora deseaban mas contacto, el neko no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a quitarle a su fénix su chaqueta de mangas cortas junto con su polo para poder besar el pecho de Kai comenzando por sus tetillas, tomo una y comenzó a jugar un buen rato con esta y después con la otra que empezaban a ponerse duras y no solamente ahí si no q la entrepierna del ruso comenzaba hacerse presente su excitación logrando chocar con la del chino q ya estaba despierto.

Después de estar jugando un rato en el pecho de Kai el chino decidió bajar un poco mas encontrándose con los pantalones del ruso los cuales fueron retirados por el neko rápidamente junto con su ropa interior perdiéndose en el piso. El bicolor al sentirse despojado de sus ropas decidió capturar los labios del chino en un profundo y fogoso beso mientras cambiaba de posiciones haciendo q el chino esta vez quedara abajo y aun besándolo hizo lo mismo q el chico chino anteriormente quedando los dos en el mismo estado, después de separarse del beso ya q sus pulmones gritaban por un poco de oxigeno se miraron ambos sonrojados, un poco sudorosos y con la respiración entre cortada.

Kai: Rei quieres.. quieres q siga?

Rei: si mi amor quiero tenerte dentro de mi .. por favor. Te necesito tanto

Kai: esta bien

Y con esta pequeña conversación ya sabían lo q venia, el momento de entregarse totalmente al ser q tanto amaban, y con eso el bicolor volvió a comenzar a besar a Rei pero esta vez fue de una forma especial como si quisiera mostrarle algo muy al fondo de su ser y ese mensaje logro percibirlo el neko q empezaba a poner sus manos en la nuca del bicolor haciendo q el beso si intensifique mas, Kai aprovechando como su amado Rei se distraía comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus glúteos y metiendo un dedo en su entrada delicadamente pero por mas cuidadoso q intento ser un gritillo salió de la garganta del neko siento atrapado por la boca de su amado, Kai pensaba parar lo q estaba haciendo pero el neko empezó a relajarse diciéndole q siguiera así q cuando se relajo completamente metió el otro dedo, esta vez no le había dolido al neko tanto como el primero, y empezaba a sentir corrientes de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el bicolor sintió q ya estaba listo se sentó en la cama seguido por Rei, este un poco sorprendido ya q no sabia q pretendía hacer su amado de pronto vio q justo al costado estaba un espejo.

Kai: quiero q veas como lo hacemos, quiero q sepas cuanto te amo mi amado neko

Rei: esta bien

Y así el neko empezó a sentarse en la excitación de Kai quedando frente a frente, el sentir como poco a poco se posesionaba de su ser necesito mas tacto así q en un impulso hizo q Kai entrara totalmente en el dejando q ambos soltaran un gemido algo fuerte, el chino descanso un poco su rostro en el pecho del bicolor acostumbrándose a la invasión, cuando ya estuvo listo comenzó a moverse al ritmo q ahora las caderas de Kai imponían, era lento y minucioso haciendo q cada pequeña embestida lo haga desear por mas penetración y poco a poco el también comenzó a moverse.

A cada minuto q pasaba aumentaban mas el ritmo de las embestidas inundando la habitación de gemidos de placer, el neko había estado observando el espejo era el reflejo de ambos en plena acción, pero decidió de dejar de mirar un simple reflejo para ver la realidad, para ver a su Kai, a su fénix perdido q había encontrado su camino de regreso a casa, simplemente se quedo embrujado de lo q sus ojos ámbar miraban, Kai todo sudoroso y con un carmín intenso posado en sus mejillas tatuadas, aunque ahora un poco borrosas por el sudor, realmente era una imagen encantadora.

Kai sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría dentro de su neko así q tomo la excitación de este y comenzó a masturbarlo para q sintiera el mismo placer q el y así ambos, la mano de Kai y las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas hasta q ambos jóvenes dieron un grito mientras se vaciaban uno en el cuerpo del otro y el otro en el estomago de ambos después de dar la entrega total cayeron en la cama exhaustos, Kai sonrió ya q verdaderamente habían hecho un desorden, toda la cama se encontraba desarreglada y sus ropas en todas partes de la habitación, luego poso su mirada rojiza en la persona q trataba de controlar su respiración y se hallaba ahora en su pecho. Era el momento de decirle todo, era ahora o nunca.

Kai: mi dulce neko yo te amo y estaría totalmente perdido.. por favor dime q me perdonas

Rei: mi amor seria un pecado no perdonarte.. yo también estaría perdido sin ti

Kai: te amo tanto mi neko

Rei: y yo a ti mi fénix

Y después ambos se dieron un dulce beso y se dispusieron a dormir, ahora el amor eterno había vuelto a ellos, y serian fuertes para q nadie se los arrebatara otra vez

Fin

Lo se lo se quedo espantoso, tengan piedad de mi, es mi primer intento de lemon y de hacer un sonfic.

Dejen reniews recibo tomatazos, amenazas y todas las opiniones q quieran menos virus please q así matan a las escritoras xD jeje

Nos vemos la próxima

Y prometo actualizar lo mas rápido posible mis otros fics

Rei Kon


End file.
